User blog:Cfp3157/Silence Review: Martin Scorsese Delivers His Ultimate Legacy
There are films meant to be seen, and liked- this is not one of those. Martin Scorsese's new passion project simply transcends the art of filmmaking itself, becoming an experience that ultimately forces viewers to question the very nature of morality and faith. Never overbearing put distinctly interactive, Scorsese's delivers yet another film that proves why he is not only the greatest directors working today, but he is one of the greatest of all-time. The Cast Scorsese is particularly well-known for pushing fantastic performances from his actors, and this is no exception. With limited screentime, Liam Neeson shines as Catholic priest and "MacGuffin" of the film Father Ferraro, soaring with a hidden wisdom and regretfulness. Adam Driver also makes excellent use with his time, his Father Garupe providing a firm but powerful performance that exceeds most of what he's delivered already. Finally, Tadanobu Asano steals the screen in his desperate pleas to Garfield's Father Sebastian. In a stunning and revelating performance, Garfield absolutely shines as the conflicted and questioning Father Sebastian. In most moments, Garfield communicates powerfully with stares of longing and conflict. He destroys viewers emotionally as he is forced to witness the beauty and brutality of his new country, absorboing them into a world that is very different from his own. The reason there should be casting awards is proven here, with every Japanese actor proudly stepping up to the plate. Issey Ogata's devilishly charismatic but brutal Inoue captivates viewers with his intimidating but cheery smile, proving himself as one of the villain performances in this decade. Kichijiro is played to excellence by Yosuko Kubozuka, who masterfully presents the truly repentant but morally weak alcholic. The villagers of Tomogi and Goto are magnetic to witness. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script In this passionately and intelligently written script, frequent collaborator Jay Cocks crafts an excellent and powerful narrative for viewers to witness. Balancing the heavy themes and symbolism of what the book it based upon by Shusaka Undo requires alongside dialogue and cinematic language that illustrates perfect craftsmanship, Cocks and Scorsese let the film flow in an organic and natural manner that allows the bulk of the content to be completely engrossing. The film tells the tale of two Jesuit priests, Sebastian and Garupe, who travel deep into Japan in search of their mentor Father Ferraro and spread the word of Christianity into Japan. The trials and suffering they each endure is difficult to witness, but ultimately necessary and thoroughly presented. In spite of an almost three-hour runtime, the exciting events unfolding and intriguing questions of faith brought forward ensure that nothing feels bloated or unnecssary. The film forces viewers to question their own morality and soul, never providing clear answers but allowing all perspectives to shine. It is a universally appealing story to behold, and is a fantastic story to boot. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction A master of his craft and vision, this film does not feel like a typical Scorsese film. In place of flashy monologues or violent glee, the film has a much more somber and reflective atmosphere. With the underratedly fantastic Rodrigo Prieto behind the camera, Scorese's passion project happens to be one of his best assembled as well. A huge round of applause for Scorese's sound mixing team- the nature and wilderness of Japan gives way to complete silence at various points. While this should be a recipe for disaster, Scorese and his team let the flow of it feel natural and poetic, letting his auditory and visual storytelling perfect every scene. Whenever one witnesses a Rodrigo Prieto film, it's like watching a magician perform and finding out it was real magic. Every frame is shot to perfection, and is edited superbly. The pure darkness of the night sky contrasted with the burning flames influence each scene with immense power, while something as simple as rain and grass take on an intriguigingly deep level of perspective. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict Often utilizing images to tell the story just as often as words, Silence is Martin Scorsese's magnum opus. No film rivals it in sheer heart, power, and theme, while the ensemble brought together here stands as one of the best in all-time. It brings up morality, faith, and reverance that unsettles the viewer, causing them to truly begin to think and question themselves as a person. There is nothing like it- Silence is quite simply a masterpiece. Final Score: 100% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Martin Scorsese *Best Lead Actor for Andrew Garfield *Best Supporting Actor for Issey Ogata *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Editing Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews